Requiem
by BallerinaDani
Summary: It's no secret that the al Ghuls are immortal but what's even more shocking is the family's third Heir to the Demon. No one knew she existed- until now. She has all the time in the world to spend and nothing can stand between her and a good time. How will the Team adjust to this new threat?
1. Chapter 1

As usual, Evelyn was an inconvenience but inconveniencing _The Batman_ was something even her mother rarely dared to do.

She never intended to get in the way but somehow she found herself a long way from Russia inside a secret cave in Rhode Island.

Standing before her were six, older teenagers all of whom looked very troubled after what she assumed to be some form of failure. There was a green girl in normal clothes, a Martian she guessed, sobbing into the chest of the famous Captain Marvel as the other five stood in silence. Across the room there was another Martian, Red Tornado, and The Batman.

The girl wished she could sympathize, or at least empathize, with the green girl but she never knew failure. And when The Batman is giving you his famous glare from less than forty paces across the room, someone else's problems are the last thing on your mind.

The new girl took a look around. Exits were noted, distances calculated, and a rough map of the cave all engraved themselves quickly in her mind. Some of the other teenagers she recognized- Robin, who was wearing sunglasses, Aqualad, and a redhead whom she assumed to be the Flash-Boy. Then her attention snapped back to _him_.

She had heard stories of him, the kind of stories that made her younger self run faster and longer, train harder, and always did as she was told. He was in her nightmares, instead of not getting presents from Father Frost at New Year's. Her entire body was frozen from his glare. Even though she trained everyday for this moment, for finally meeting him, she was too scared to think. Her mother had exaggerated nothing about him and knowing who he actually was under the mask wasn't any great comfort.

Despite almost wetting herself, her face remained solemn, not hinting at any emotion, as she had been taught. She was wondering when the staring contest was going to end when he began to walk over to her. He was much taller than her small height of 147 centimeters, forcing her tilt her head all the way back to look at his face.

She was the first to speak. Slowly, she allowed a smirk to creep onto her face just as she had practiced. As she spoke, her voice was heavily laced with a Russian accent and he narrowed his eyes further at her greeting.

"It's nice to meet you, Г-н Уэйн."


	2. Chapter 2

No one else in the room had heard, (besides Red Tornado, who thought it best to let the Batman handle it) and if they had, they didn't understand.

Batman dismissed the Team and diverted all of his attention to the black clad problem standing in front of him. The girl wore Arabian-style pants, a sleeveless turtleneck, fingerless gloves up to her elbows, a veil that coved the lower half of her face and was attached to a black headband by a strand of pearls between her eyes, and black Tom's wrap boots. Her brown hair was pinned up in bun. Robin was the only one who didn't leave with the others.

"Batman, what did she sa-,"

"You're dismissed Robin." Batman didn't take his eyes off the girl. Not very many people knew who he was and none of those people were random children, or so he thought.

"But Batman-," Robin began.

"Dismissed." Robin knew when and when not to push things and clearly this was not a time for pushing. The Boy Wonder followed his teammates to the common room and left Batman, Captain Marvel, and the Martian Manhunter alone with the strange girl. Red tornado returned to his "attic".

"So, who's the new girl?" inquired Captain Marvel, eager to make a new friend.

"And how was she able to get inside of the Cave undetected?" added J'onn.

"I'm not sure but I'm taking her to the Watchtower for detainment and interrogation." Batman's reply was grim as he clasped handcuffs over the girl's tiny wrists in one swift motion. She raised her one eyebrow as if to say _Are those really necessary?_

The Computer scanned Batman, reciting his name and identification in its flawless monotone. Then it scanned the girl.

_Access denied._

"Override Batman 02."

_Access granted. Name unknown, A04._

This was not good. There was no person in the world the Computer couldn't identify unless they were born in a location isolated from all technology; Russia was certainly not isolated. This girl was proving to be more trouble than Batman wanted to deal with.

"But the Watchtower has no detention facility," J'onn stated.

"I know," Batman grumbled before he and the girl disappeared in a flash of light and the Martian Manhunter followed.

The Watchtower was unlike anything the girl had ever seen before. She found herself in a vast room with an immense window that gave a clear view of Earth. It looked so peaceful from up there. No one would have ever know that it was so full of chaos, death, and corruption. Batman interrupted her thoughts by leading her away from the awesome view and down a narrow hallway. Batman opened a door on the left side of the hall and guided her into the room while the Martian stayed outside.

There were no windows or light source in the room. The girl took a seat in a chair and he sat right across from her. She was all alone in a pitch black room, with_ him_, for an interrogation. Although this should have terrified her, she realized she didn't need to fear him anymore.

"What is your name?" Batman's voice held no expression.

"Requiem." The girl's voice was small and sweet and as melodic as a siren.

"That's not a name, it's an honoring of the dead. What is the name you were given by your parents?"

"Requiem."

Batman sighed inwardly. This clearly wasn't going to progress quickly. Usually if someone didn't start giving him answers immediately that's when the punches would start rolling but she was a girl and no older than Robin. There was no time for her antics, he had work to do. He stood up and left the room, explaining to J'onn that she knew who he was and then the Martian took his place.

"I will ask you a few simple questions. If you are not cooperative, I will have no choice but to take the answers from you mind, an often unpleasant experience for the victim." The Martian explained his agenda slowly and then continued with the interrogation. "What is your name?"

The girl rolled her eyes. She already told them and they didn't believe her so she wasn't about to waste her breath over them.

"Why did you come to the Cave and how did you enter undetected?"

The girl remained silent and prepared.

"This will be the final question. After that I will begin using my telepathy," warned the Martian. "How did you know the Cave's location?"

The last question didn't even register in her mind. She had dealt with telepaths before and had learned how to shield her mind. This was going to be a piece of cake. She was already in deep meditation, awaiting the Martian to join her in her subconscious.

J'onn entered the girl's mind. He noted that the environment was a dark and cloudy ocean shore. There were World War II tanks and planes parked on the beach. That was strange, most people's minds were visually manifested as their homes.

The girl sat in the lotus pose, eyes unopened just as she was in the room, on the beach facing the ocean and the Martian hovered over her, observing. She wore a long and flowing dark crimson V-neck kaftan dress. The Juliet-waistline was graced by a black belt wrapped around twice and tied in the back and in the middle of her chest sat a silver triangle. A large headdress of the same reddish hue and decorated by orange and yellow flower patterns rested on her head, attached by a silver headband and covering her loose, brown locks.

Before her was a sword know as The Demon. The weapon was skillfully crafted, the blade of black diamond and the hilt of pure silver. Such an artifact, the Martian knew, was only fabled in existence and believed to have mystic properties.

J'onn landed on the beach before her and she opened her pale green eyes.

"You will not find the answers you seek." Her voice was confident and the Martian doubted that a little human girl possessed such control over mind to prevent him from getting his answers.

"I do not wish to fight you but I will do what is necessary to complete my task."

"You will try," the girl whispered.

* * *

About an hour later, a weary J'onn emerged from the room and Requiem was locked away. Batman was nowhere to be found in the Watchtower so J'onn radioed him with his communicator.

"Martian Manhunter to Batman. What is your location?"

A few moments later Batman replied, "Gotham City. Joker's out of Arkham. Again. What did you learn from the girl?"

"Nothing." Batman nearly fell off his spot perched atop 's cathedral from shock.

"But that's impossible. J'onn how did she prevent you from-"

"I don't know," said J'onn remorsefully. "I also tried to erase the information from her mind to no avail. She also was in possession of the Sword of the Demon, at least within her mind."

"Alright. Until I return, keep her locked up. I'll call for a meeting of the League to decide what to do with her. Batman out."

J'onn went to the Watchtower's kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and half a loaf of bread for the prisoner. When he returned the room was empty. Dropping the items, he flew through the Tower in a frantic search for the girl. To his relief, she was merely looking out at the Earth through the massive window in the main hall. Slowly, he approached her.

"How did you get out of the interrogation room, especially so quickly?" J'onn asked.

"I was taught." She didn't so much as flinch at his sudden presence.

"By whom?"

"My mum and my grandfather," she said.

"Are they-" the Martian began.

"No. They're very much alive."

"Were you thinking of them?"

"No," she said plainly, "I was thinking of Earth."

"It is a beautiful planet isn't it?" J'onn said, hoping to get her to let her guard down. He still want able to read her mind.

"Perhaps it once was," said the girl cynically. There was along period of silence after that.

"Would you please tell me about how you know of Batman's identity?" J'onn tried again.

"Sure. My aunt told me. Well, half aunt." This confused the Martian. How would her aunt know who Batman is?

"How does your aunt know who Batman is?"

Requiem giggled a bit before answering. "Because she sleeps with him."

Before he could ask anything further, J'onn got a call from Batman. "J'onn, the League is coming in for the meeting. We'll be there in a few minutes. Batman out."

The Martian looked over at the girl who was still staring at Earth. Then, one by one the Justice League emerged from the zeta-tubes. Each of them took their seats at the U-shaped table in the center of the hall. The girl stared blankly at Earth's so-called heroes. The Martian took his seat and Requiem stood in the center if the U.

"So what's the emergency, Bats? I hope this is quick because if I'm not home for dinner on time, Iris will have me sleeping on the couch!" Flash complained.

"Sit down," Batman ordered. "Now, I have called this meeting to discuss this little girl, who has somehow found out secret identify as well as the location of the Cave." Requiem grimaced at being called little. She was older than all of them.

Everyone stared at the girl in shock. It simply couldn't be possible.

"Also," he continued, "she has been able to resist telepathic interrogation from the Martian Manhunter and we have no idea who she is other than the fact that she comes from Russia. The objectives of this meeting is to decide what we are to do with her."

The League was baffled. They had so many questions on their minds but J'onn spoke first.

"Before you all arrived she told me that her aunt told her Batman's identity."

"And exactly how does her aunt know my identity?" Batman questioned.

"She said her aunt sleeps with you," the Martian replied. The whole room looked at Batman. They all thought it was Wonder Woman at first, until the Amazon said she didnt have a sister. While everyone else was confused, Batman finally put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Talia," he whispered. The girl nodded. "I didn't know she had a sister," he said louder.

"Half sister, actually." The conversation between the girl and the Batman had led to even more questions than answers.

"Who is Talia and who is her sister? And why is she all of a sudden being cooperative? J'onn said she resisted interrogation," Superman spoke, causing the chatter between couples to settle down.

"Talia al Ghul," Batman answered, "is the daughter of Ra's al Ghul. But I have no idea who her sister is."

"Nyssa Raatko al Ghul is my mother and I am Requiem. I was trained by the Shadows but then released by my grandfather on the condition that I would carry out his wishes should he, Talia, and my mother die. And as for my sudden cooperation, I merely wished to see the Watchtower and meet all of you. Now that goal is accomplished, if you'll excuse me."

Requiem walked towards the zeta-tubes but was stopped by Batman. "You're not going anywhere," he growled. "I think we can all agree that execution is not an option for her and trial and imprisonment would raise too many questions from the unstable American government as well as create an incident with Russia. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Well, since she is your problem," said the Flash, "why don't you just adopt her? I mean you're already on 'good terms' with her family." Only he and Captain Marvel snickered at the joke.

"Absolutely not." The Batman's answer was firm. "And she is not only my problem. The fact that she knows my identity indicates that she may also know everyone's identity."

"Perhaps we could keep her confined to the Watchtower," suggested Superman.

"Or we could set her free, seeing as how her aunt knows the Batman's true identity I don't think it will be a problem," Red Tornado said.

"Hey what about the team?" Captain Marvel piped up. "She could hang out with them and they could, ya know, watch her. She has training as an assassin so maybe she could even help them on missions."

It was surprisingly the most favorable option and Wonder Woman seconded the proposal. Then it was put to a vote: six opposed and nine in favor.

"Um, no one asked me what I wanted," the girl said. "And your sidekicks don't need to baby-sit me. Exactly how old do you all think I am?"

"Requiem, is it?" Black Canary said in her usual calm voice, "what do you think we should do with you?"

"I'd like to be set free. I only wandered into your cave to get out of the rain." They had all thought she had come to infiltrate them or some other devious plan but instead, she was just a wandering assassin who didn't want to get her hair wet.

"The Cave is a long way from Russia and how old are you?" Black Canary did have a point there.

"I was released from the Shadows only a month ago. Grandpa gave me a credit card with an unlimited amount as a parting gift. I was on my way to New York. And by the way, I'm two hundred and seven years old. My mum and I have a Lazarus pit. Lucky for me, my father had a meta-gene so I can alter how old I appear to be but I prefer to appear twelve. No one suspects a child of belonging to an immortal family of assassins."

"I see," said the Canary. "Where is your father now?"

"Pushing up daisies."

"I'm sorry," Canary said sincerely, shocked that a girl would say that about her own father.

"It's decided then, Batman announced. "Red Tornado will introduce you to the team and they will explore the extent of you abilities. Meeting adjourned."

The Flash raced to the zeta-tubes and was gone in an instant. Every one else filtered out slowly to continue with their duties. Soon, only the android and Requiem were left.

"You are to tell no one of the Batman's identity, understood?" Red Tornado said it as more of a warning not to misbehave.

"Got it." The pair soon entered the cave.

_Recognized Red Tornado 16, Name Unknown A04._

"That's 'Requiem', Computer," the girl corrected.

Upon hearing the readings from the computer, Wally raced into the main room. The rest of his teammates soon followed. They were all pretty downcast about the training session earlier. Perhaps a new face was just what they needed.

"Who's the little girl?" Superboy asked. Requiem quickly morphed her appearance into a taller and older version of herself.

"I am not little. I am Requiem al Ghul, third Heir to the Demon."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hi, as you can tell this is my first story and to be honest, I have no idea where I'm going with it. I hope my writing doesn't suck and you all lie the plot. Suggestions would be appreciated since the story is always for you, the reader.**

**Also, a character analysis of my OC would be great because I don't know exactly what type of person I want her to be. Usually, the girl is either a complete badass or really innocent and shy and I hope my character isn't cliche or redundant.**

**To the Guest reviewer who posted about not making the story Robin/OC, I will take that into consideration. I choose to pair my OC with Robin because I ship SuperMartian and Spitfire and Aqualad/Tula really hard but I don't like Chalant as much. Actually, I never ship Dick with anyone besides Koriand'r (Starfire) and even then I like Kori with Arsenal in the New 52. I never sink my ships when I write. I was planning on having Chalant, Dick/Bette, and Dick/Raquel just to create some drama and make it more interesting and ****I was thinking about doing a sequel to this story that is Nightwing/OC so I could focus more on developing my OC rather than a relationship.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and if you've read this long and boring author's note all the way through then you are awesome. :)**

**Love ya,**  
**Dani**


	3. Chapter 3

The Team was thoroughly appalled, aside from Miss Martian and Superboy who did not recognized the name 'al Ghul'. The other four teens took an immediate fighting stance.

"Stand down. She is here under direct orders from the League," Red Tornado ordered, as he left through the zeta-tubes.

"And exactly which League do you mean?" countered Robin. "The League of Shadows or the Justice League?"

"Your Justice League sentenced me to be a part of your little team. You're supposed to more or less baby-sit me, but I'm older than all of your collective ages. And I was just leaving." Requiem turned around and headed for the zeta-tubes.

"Oh no you're not! You're a member of the League of Shadows and you're not leaving. Not unless you can take on all of us and win," Robin argued. The girl smiled. These children were just too adorable. They actually thought they could beat her, the immortal Heir to the Demon. What part of 'My name is al Ghul and I am an _immortal assassin_' had they missed? She shrunk down to her twelve-year-old size.

"Wow, cute and funny, you have really outdone yourself, Boy Wonder. If you would take a moment to stop being such a _dick_, you'd realize that I have you all outmatched."

Robin got her message. She knew who he was and she dared to stand there with that gloating smirk. Now, there was no way she was getting out of this cave, immortal or otherwise. He was in mid-air when the girl uttered a few simple words.

"Ataki sel kem!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Requiem had all six of them immobile.

"Since when were the Shadows so proficient in the mystic arts?" Aqualad asked.

"Since always," she cooed. Their conversation was soon interrupted by Zatanna's unannounced presence at the cave.

"Hey guys, I snuck out of the house for tonight. I thought we could all catch a mov- What's going on?"

"Zatanna! Look out she's-" Artemis's desperate cry was in vain.

"Tevero nol hackeim!" Requiem's spell had Zatanna in a straight jacket with her mouth duck taped in the blink of an eye.

"You kids are just so much fun! I think I will stick around here for a while. Takel eawth nedi." Requiem released the teenagers and strutted into the kitchen with the Team on her tail.

"What type of self-respecting people don't have an ample supply of vodka?" Requiem wailed.

"The kind who are underage." Robin overemphasized the final word.

"And you don't look old enough for vodka either so if you want something to drink you can have a juice box," Wally added.

The new girl sighed and used a spell to release herself from the handcuffs and plopped down on the green sofa as she morphed her body into that of a person in their twenties. "Now I look old enough," she muttered.

"Who exactly do you think you are? You can't just come in here like you live here!" Superboy rambled.

"According to the Justice League, I do live here," Requiem bit back.

"Then would you mind telling us exactly who you are, where you're from, how you got here, and how you know magic?" Artemis demanded with sass.

"I am Requiem al Ghul, grandchild of Ra's al Ghul. My mum is Nyssa Raatko and I was born in 1803. My grandfather raised me with the sole purpose of having me become the Head of the Demon should he, my aunt, and my mum die. So, until they're all dead, he said I am free to do whatever I please."

"That still doesn't explain the mystic arts training," Zatanna prompted.

"I spent half a century with Klarion. He taught me."

"You lived with a Lord of Chaos for fifty years?" Zatanna was amazed anyone could stand being around that disgusting imp for more than five minutes.

"Yup. Grandfather wanted to ensure that I was a capable heir so he set up a type of student exchange program with his 'colleagues'. It was fun, like summer camp or something."

"Um, who is Ra's al Ghul?" the Martian girl asked quietly.

"Ra's al Ghul is a sadistic, genocidal maniac hellbent on destroying all humanity on Earth," Robin answered swiftly.

Requiem's fierce eyes burned through Robin's as she rapidly grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him into the air. The team froze, waiting to see what she would do. "Do _not_ speak about my grandfather like that! He is _not_ sadistic and he does not want to destroy all of humanity. He is merely trying to save it from all of the corruption that you so-called heroes allow to fester in prisons only to break out time and time again! Every good surgeons knows that to cure a patient you do not halt the symptoms- you must eradicate the disease. The problem is that you people don't have the balls to cut out the infection. What the world needs is someone who doesn't mind the mess. The world needs the Head of the Demon."

Requiem still had her hand latched tightly on the boys throat. "In truth, you're all just as had as the criminals you fight."

Robin struggled to escape but the Lazarus pits had granted her enhanced strength. Zatanna was irked, seeing some random bitch strangle her boyfriend and accuse them of being just as bad as the filth they worked their asses off to protect the world from. There was no way she was about to stand by and simply watch, not with all of the power and energy flowing through her.

"Tel mih og!" she screamed. Requiem only had to hold up her hand to stop the incantation from taking effect. "You can do magic with out saying anything?" said the raven-haired girl in disbelief. Requiem was clearly more powerful than she had expected.

"Of course," Requiem cooed as she dropped Robin, and he coughed and tried to catch his breath. "Having to speak is like baby magic."

Zatanna glared at her even more fiercely with her fiery blue eyes. "Well, since you children clearly have nothing to teach me and I can feel your collective emotions flowing off of you like tsunami waves, I should probably leave. Teenagers," Requiem laughed to herself. "So hormonal, they don't know what they're feeling. Oh, but before I go, I'll take that juice box now, _Wally_."

Wally looked at her shocked but then silently obeyed. He didn't give a damn about much right now. Not after that training exercise. He handed her the juice box and she began to walk towards the entrance she came in, the Cave's "back door".

"Where are you going? You supposed to stay here," Artemis ordered. She couldn't believe how much she just sounded like her mom- the last person she ever wanted to be like.

"Yeah well, it's not like any of you can stop me."

So, Requiem left the team standing there, drowning in their confusion. Zatanna zeta-ed home while everyone else waited in silence for an absolution that would never come.

* * *

It wasn't long before Requiem reached Roanoke Island. She had used magic to transport herself. She had a favor to return to an old friend who often lived there. She entered the small log cabin and bowed her head before the boy sitting on the couch.

"Hello, precious," the Witch Boy purred, stroking his cat. "Did you get the intel I asked for?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Your grandfather and I are quite proud of you."

"Thank you," she replied with her head bowed. Klarion stood up and walked over to her. Using his long fingers, tipped with sharp, black nails, he gently tilted her chin up.

"Don't be so formal, Evelyn. You look... ravishing."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'M BACK, BEOTCHES! I know, its been forever but I just moved and it took a while fore someone to be able to come to our new house and set up the internet but I have wifi now so here's this new chapter. I hope you enjoy it and have a wonderful day! Thank you all so much for the reviews and support.**

**Bye my Lovelies,**

**xDani**


End file.
